sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Minotori Ema
Midorikusa Emerald is a main character of the series and the civilian alias of Cure Cyan. Emerald is a gentle and pretty smart young girl. There are some times that she can understand how others feel just by the look at them and can understand them very fast. She also loves sports and her preferred sport is soccer. She even, when she has time, plays in her school’s soccer team. Her catchphrase is . History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Emerald Midorikusa *'Japanese:' 緑草 エメラルド *'Birthday:' May 1st *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Taurus *'Height:' 164 cm *'Weight:' 63 kg *'Blood Type:' AB *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Pure nature~ *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Melonpan **'Color:' Deep Green, Sea Green **'Music:' None prefered. Likes instrumentals more than lyrics versions Fears Even though it was never really mentioned or seen in the series, it is known that Emerald has claustrophobia. Claustrophobia is the fear of being enclosed in a small space or room and having no escape. It can be triggered by many situations or stimuli, including elevators crowded to capacity, windowless rooms, small cars and even tight-necked clothing.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claustrophobia However, it is unknown how serious Emerald’s phobia is. Dreams As being raised by a sports reporter, Emerald has always been pretty close to sports. She practiced sports like soccer since her childhood and joined a club in elementary school for the first time. However, Emerald never considered sport as her future. While not having a plan for her future back then, she already knew she would want to do something else than being a famous sports person. In Rainbow Star, the colorful world of nature has caught Emerald’s interest and starting from this point, she has wanted to learn more about it. This has led her to wanting her own flower shop. Emerald’s dream for her future is to become a florist. Skills *'Athletic Skills:' Emerald has always been good in sports, which may due to the fact that she was raised by a local sports reporter and a former figure skater. Emerald has been practicing sports since her childhood, even though she didn’t join an actual sports club until attending elementary school. Emerald has always been especially good in playing soccer, but has also been good in any other sports. However, she never showed much interests in other kinds of sports. *'Academic Skills:' Besides being good in sports, Emerald is also quite good at studying. Even if she struggles in some courses, she somehow manages to get good grades so she doesn’t have to worry about school too much. In addition, out of the group, Emerald is the second smartest girl, after Diamond. *'Other Skills:' When Emerald was younger, she practiced ballet together with her older sister Tsubaki. Even though it is unknown, it is likely that she could still perform a few moves. However, Emerald doesn’t seem to be interested in dancing anymore and stopped taking ballet classes when she was about ten years old. Due to this, Emerald’s actual dancing skills are unknown. Physical Information Appearance Emerald has black colored hair, that reaches to her hips if they're worn opened. Emerald has side bangs, swept to the right side. In the first two seasons, Emerald usually has her hair worn opened without any hair accessory or anything. When playing soccer in her team, Emerald has her hair tied back to a ponytail, hold by a cyan blue hair band. Emerald has green eyes and pale skin that appears slightly tanned. With a height of 1.64 m (5″5), Emerald describes, together with Topaz, Amethyst and Sapphire the average of the group. As of the third season, Emerald has her hair cut and now has the shortest hair out of the girls. Clothing Style Emerald doesn't have a specific style of clothing. There are hardly any clothes she would not wear. However, Emerald only wears what she thinks fit her, eg. she wouldn't wear skirts or pants that are too short, or clothes that are too revealing in general. But that aside, she wears anything, from skirts to hooded sweaters. Casual In civilian, Emerald wears a short-sleeved, dark green vest with puffy sleeves that end under her chest. Underneath the vest, she wears a light green top that ends at her hips. She wears a silver-greyish miniskirt and brown laced boots. Her hair color is black and she wears the hair opened. Her hair reachers her elbow. Her eye color is dark green. During winter and autumn seasons, Emerald wears a dark blueish-green hoody. She wears dark grew pants and dark brown boots that go over the pants. The boots end at the height of her knees. As of RELOADED, Emerald has short hair. The length is similar to Yumi in the second season. Her bangs are also shorter. She wears a blue/grey top and a dark green, short and sleeveless top underneath. She wears blue hot pants in vintage look. She wears dark green, almost grey sneakers with white laces. Uniforms In school, Emerald has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. When playing soccer, Emerald wears a light blue, short sleeved top and dark blue shorts that have two light blue stripes on the left site of them. She wears light blue shoes and black socks. Her hair is tied into a pony tail. Special Clothes On the cover of the second DVD volume, Emerald wears a long sleeved, light green top that goes over her hips. She wears a balck jeans that goes to her knees and white books. She wears a green hair clip in her hair. She also wears a dark red chocker and a dark red top under the green top. When Emerald transforms into Alice in Sky Pretty Cure 31, she wears a cyan blue dress with white puffy sleeves. She wears a white apron and brown boots that have grey ribbons on them. Emerald also wears a green bow in her hair and a pink bow at her chest. Movie Casual In Holidays at Skyriver, Emerald wears a greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_green#Emerald colored, long top with blue jean shorts that end over the knees. She also wears black boots. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Emerald wears a shoulder free gray-ish green pullover that has dark green trims. On the pullover, a big initial M is written in green color. She wears a dark blue, almost black skirt and grey sneakers. General Information Personality Emerald is a gentle and pretty smart young girl. She is also a really good friend. She cares for other more than for herself at some times. There are some times that she can understand how others feel just by the look at them and can understand them very fast. Emerald is also good at keeping secrets. She always tries to do her best even though she hates when things changes. Emerald hates being in situations she isn’t familiar with. Besides that, Emerald is very smart and loves nature. She also loves sports and her preferred sport is soccer. She even, when she has time, plays in her school’s soccer team. Etymology - Midorikusa comes from meaning "green", "greenery", "verdure" or "a new bud", combined with meaning "grass", "weed", "herb" or even "a draft, a rough copy". Basically, Midorikusa refers to her alter ego, Cure Cyan, who is the Pretty Cure of the green rainbow, whose power is based on nature. Her name means "green grass" if it is translated into English. However, if the kanjis 緑 and 草 are combined, they can also be read as . - Emerald was named after the precious gemstone emerald. The word "emerald" is derived, from Vulgar Latin esmaralda/esmaraldus, a variant of Latin smaragdus, which originated in Ancient Greek: smaragdos, which literally means "green gem".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emerald#Etymology On top of that, emerald is the birthstone of May, the month Emerald was born in. - Alice is the name of the main character of Alice in Wonderland. Alice is a feminine given name used primarily in English and French. It is a feminized form of the Old French female name Alis, short form of Adelais, which is derivation from the Germanic name Adalhaidis. The German name Adelheid comes from the words Adel meaning "noble" and Heid meaning "heath(land), heather" or"appearance; kind".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_(given_name) Emerald is usually called Alice by Voide even after her adventures in wonderland ended. Nicknames Emma - Emerald is called "Emma", actually "Ema", by FairySina. Emma is originally a short form of Germanic names that began with the element ermen meaning "whole" or "universal".http://www.behindthename.com/name/emma Emy - Another nickname of Emerald, given my FairySina. Music As a main character, Emerald's voice actor, Hanazawa Kana has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: Solo Songs *lucky lucky!! *Butterfly of May *Green Diamond of Courage *One Time ℂhance *happiness is a journey Group/Duet Songs Trivia *Emerald's birthday falls on May 1st, which makes her zodiac to be Taurus (♉). *Emerald is the first Pretty Cure in Sky Pretty Cure to use Magical Paint Over instead of Rainbow Paint Over. *As said in the 112th episode of the Series, Emerald is represented by the honeysuckle, which means "generous" in the language of flowers. *Emerald is the first Pretty Cure to be confirmed to be left-handed. *Emerald ist the second main character to love flowers. The first was Hanasaki Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *Emerald is the fourth Pretty Cure to play soccer. The first were Natsuki Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Hojo Hibiki from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Emerald is the second Pretty Cure to have in her name. The first was Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Emerald is one of those Pretty Cures to be good in both, academics and sports. **She is also the second green colored Cure to be good in academics. The first was Akimoto Komachi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Emerald is the second green colored Cure to have an older sister. The first was Akimoto Komachi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *As of the second half of Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~, Emerald decided to stop playing soccer. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters